Victori-yes: The Day After
by omegafire17
Summary: After that fateful night behind trashcans in their underwear, what will happen the next day? Sequel to both Victori-yes stories. RobbieXCat, Rated M for lemon


**Disclaimer:** Don't own Victorious's characters in any way

**Rating:** M

**A continuation of Victori-yes and Victori-yes: Lemon, as a few of you have been wanting ;) But for those who aren't into lemons, Robbie and Cat simply got (and get) really close. Still, enjoy!**

* * *

Robbie remained preoccupied, even as he approached the front entrance to Hollywood Arts. What was he supposed to tell his friends?

He knew full well that Cat, being the cheerful ditzy person she was, was bound to have told/tweeted something about this by now (though in what form, he didn't know). So of course, when his friends found out, they'd be wondering... and possibly to ask him or Cat what it meant. Cat might further explain about how he's made her feel much warmer that night, but if pressed for details, what would she say?

And himself? He wasn't good at lying, so this was gonna be a problem.

_"Maybe I should just start from the beginning"_ he thought, steps from the door. _"Say what happened that night, with the muggers and the pajelehoochos, and that we became a couple... then leave out the other stuff."_

He grasped the door handle, getting inside easily. _"Yeah, that'll work"_ he thought, cheering up. _"They don't need to know the rest, unless it's impossible to avoid"_

By the time he came out of his mental considerations, he'd gotten halfway across the hall, and came across Tori and Andre by her locker. "Hey guys" he greeted, walking up to them.

"Hey" Tori responded, then she glanced him over. "Uh, where's Rex?"

"Oh, I left him at home" he answered lightly.

"Why, because you finally got tired of his cracks?" Andre said, with a playful push.

"Actually, I depend on them" he responded, smiling. "He helps keep my thoughts in order"

"Then-" Tori said slowly, looking around the school before returning her gaze to him. "Why not have him at school?"

"Because I don't need him making me nervous in front of my girlfriend" he answered, feeling his heart start to race: he was getting closer to the moment.

Tori and Andre both made slightly drawn-out 'way-to-go' "Hey's". "That's so sweet" Tori said, while Andre nodded and asked, "Yeah, who's the girl?"

Suddenly, there was a scream, and Tori and Andre quickly turned out... then quickly got out of the way as Cat barreled past them, yelling "Robbie!" as she jumped into his arms. He held her with a slightly muffled sound, chuckling at her affection, but pleased when she kissed his cheek.

"Hey" he said softly, gentling putting her down, and Cat immediately seized his hand when she could. He also noticed she was once again wearing that short blue dress.

"Ahh, so Cat's your girlfriend" Andre said, chuckling as he touched his hand to Robbie's shoulder. He simply nodded, glancing down at their joined hands, "Yup".

"Wow, wait, when did this happen?" Tori lightly exclaimed, making a small gesture at their hands.

"Since last night!" Cat cried, nervously giggling, then she instantly switched moods: "I miss my pajelehoocho though"

"Wait, you lost it?" Tori asked, confused, followed up by Andre's "And don't you have at least a hundred more?".

"Yeah" she said sadly, glancing down. In the silence that followed, Robbie answered their confused questioning gazes: "Last night, me and Cat were walking down the street, and then some guys were interested in our pajelehoocho's... and so, we had to give them up when they asked, because of Sikowitz's dare"

"But, you two were okay, right?" came from Tori.

"Of course we were" he answered quickly. "Nothing happened to us, we just had to hide behind some trashcans"

"In our underwear" Cat stated lightly, nervously giggling again while both Tori and Andre raised their eyebrows; Robbie merely fidgeted a bit on the spot. Fortunately for him, the bell rang, so he pulled Cat along. "We'll see you in class" he said to them, then looked back at Cat. "Come on"

"Okay!" she said brightly, laughing as he pulled into a run with her.

* * *

Robbie sat in his chair in Sikowitz's class, Cat still holding onto his hand whenever possible (which he thought was because of her happiness). He didn't mind holding her hand, but for the moment, his thoughts were elsewhere: the end result of their ride home last night. Man that had been awkward...

_By what might have been luck, their trashcan had rolled right by Cat's Nona's house. So of course they'd gotten out, and gotten 'dressed' after making sure no one was around. Cat went up to the front door, while Robbie merely hid in the bushes off to the side._

_The reaction to seeing Cat in her underwear-only was mainly of surprise and shock, but there was a lot of concern as well. Cat had been quick to ask her Nona for two of her pajelehoochos, but when asked why she needed two, Cat had cheerfully pointed him out in the bushes. He'd just weakly waved hi from his spot, and he hadn't moved, but he did have to explain a few things afterward._

"Cat" he heard, making them both turn around: Jade was standing there, Beck not too far away. "Hey, Jade" he said a little nervously.

"I didn't call your name" she said flatly, then returned her attention to Cat. "What up with your last tweet? It's unusual, even for you"

"What about it's unusual?" she asked, while he blinked; what did she tweet?

"Well, let's see" she said, clicking her phone, searching for her tweet (he assumed). "Ah, here we go: _OMG! Robbie taught me many new ways to be warm! And now he's my boyfriend! Mood: happy_" she said, reading the tweet in a very impressively good imitation of Cat. He'd even raised his eyebrows at how spot-on it was.

"Yeah, that's what I tweeted" Cat said, confused. "What about it?"

"Oh, the tweet itself is fine" Jade said. "What I'm wondering is why you would make this doorknob (she'd pointed at him) your boyfriend. I didn't think you were that silly"

"Hey" he said, slightly offended, but Cat was faster: she stood up quickly. "Don't call him a doorknob, you doorknob!"

The whole class stared at her, and even Jade appeared surprised by her sudden defense. "Wow, Cat's got some bite" Jade said after a moment, then with a distinctly unimpressed air, she turned and went to her seat.

Beck glanced back at her, then he smiled at Cat. "Good job, Cat" he said lightly, to which she giggled. "A few more of those and Jade will respect you more" he finished, then he went to join Jade.

"Wow, Cat, that was awesome!" he breathed afterward, which made her blush slightly.

"Really?" she giggled, fingers playing with her hair.

"Of course" he said sincerely.

She giggled happily, then she leaned over and kissed him on the mouth. He was pleasantly surprised, even when she pulled away after a second.

At that exact moment, Sikowitz walked in: "Robbie and Cat, kiss on your own time". They were surprised, but not really embarrassed: they were too busy smiling at each other. "Now, to begin today's lesson, we must dive deep into the layers of acting..."

* * *

During a class break, Cat and Robbie simply hung out on the steps near the front entrance. They knew Beck and Jade had gone off somewhere to 'enjoy' each other, whatever that meant... but other than that, they were somewhat alone.

"So, what are we gonna do for tonight?" Cat asked sweetly, leaning against him, her hand in his.

"Well, what do you feel like doing?" he asked, smiling.

She giggled nervously, then: "I feel like I want to be warm again" she said cheerfully.

_"Already?"_ he thought, surprised. "Again, Cat?" he asked, wanting to make sure. "Like last night?"

"Yeah, why not?" she asked softly, blinking cutely at him. "It feels so good"

"Well, I know that, but-" he said, a bit embarrassed. "But it's not like we can do it every single day!"

"Rats" she said, in a cute disappointed tone, glancing away.

"And besides, if we were seen doing so, there'd be trouble" he said, glancing around to make sure no one heard this. "And do we even have a place where we could do it in private?"

She was silent for a few moments, then she looked back at him. "I hadn't thought of that" she breathed, then she gasped as her free hand touched her head. "Oh it'd be sooo embarrassing if someone saw us doing that!"

"Well, yeah exactly" he whispered, squeezing her hand.

The bell rang, drawing their attention, as well as dispersing those who still walked the hallways. "Time for class" she said simply.

"Yeah" he said, standing up with her. "But look, Cat, we can still discuss this together" he said gently as he lead her. "We just gotta make sure no one overhears us, like- like a game"

"Oh I like games!" she said cheerfully, giggling as they walked.

* * *

_Many hours later; Nona's house_

"Got any threes?" Cat asked, sitting cross-legged on her bed (good thing she'd covered herself with her dress before he sat down).

"Go fish" he said after a moment, also cross-legged on her bed, then he hummed. "Ahh... got any sevens?"

"Go flush" she said, giggling slightly when she said it. He merely smiled, knowing she liked to say flush even though it was called 'go fish'.

They were about halfway through the cards, so they had a ways to go... still, both of them were enjoying hanging out at her house. And in case any of you were wondering about Cat's Nona, she was downstairs, which was exactly why they had the door wide open (he knew that anything else might cause suspicion).

_"Cat?"_

"Yeah, Nona?" Cat called over her shoulder, twisting around to do so.

_"I need to run to the store for a bit. I'll be back in a few hours!"_

"Okay! Run safely!" she called, giggling a bit.

"Run?" Robbie asked, slightly confused. "Couldn't she just drive to the store?"

"She could" Cat said cheerfully. "But she likes to keep herself in shape, so she also walks and runs"

"Ahh" he breathed out, smiling as he looked back at his cards... distinctly aware after a moment that meant they were completely alone for the next few hours. "Uhh... any fives?"

"Go flush" she said, smiling. "Any nines?"

"Rats" he said, handing over his nine.

Their game went on like this for another minute, then: "Got any- *gasps*"

Robbie blinked, surprised. "Uh, I don't have any *imitated Cat gasp*'s" he said faintly. "I don't even think they make those"

"Forget the cards!" she cried out, throwing them in the air as she gripped him by his arms. This thoroughly surprised him, and he blinked as the cards floated downward. "Nona's running to the store!"

"Yeah, and?" he asked, really confused where this was going.

"Nona's running to the store!" she repeated, shaking him slightly before she swiped the cards off her bed. "It means it'll be hours before she gets back! We're completely alone, and able to get warm without anyone knowing!"

"Well, yeah but Cat-Woah!" he tried to say, but Cat literally threw herself at him, landing them on his back. "Cat, what are you doing?"

"I feel warmer already" she breathed softly, ignoring his question completely as she snuggled against him.

He was silent for a few moments, then he gently wrapped his arms around her, which made her hum happily. A quick look at her face showed she had the sweetest smile on her face; she was truly happy to be close and warm in his arms, even with her eyes closed. He quickly smiled at how cute she was, and he held her closer, gently stroking her hair.

She giggled happily. "Robbie" she breathed softly. "I love you doing that. Keep going"

"With pleasure" he whispered back gently, loving the feel of her red hair. "But you know, when you said we were completely alone, and able to get warm... I didn't think you meant this. Not that I don't love it, but still"

"What did you think I meant?" she whispered softly, looking down at him slightly with a cutely curious look, her hair lightly tickling his neck.

He tried to say something, in a higher-pitched tone, but this only confused her. So instead, he plucked up his nerve, and moved his other hand onto her clothed butt.

"Ahaha!" she gasped, her cheeks turning a little red as she looked at her own butt (he quickly removed his hand by instinct).

"I'm sorry!" he quickly said. "If it's too much-!"

"Shhhhhhhhhhhh!" she shushed him, finger on his lips. So he shut up, inwardly liking how she drew out her 'Shh'.

"Robbie?" she asked, and he was surprised to hear her 'wanting' tone. "I didn't think you'd want to do that again so soon"

"I - but you-" he tried to say, then realized he didn't understand. "What?"

She nervously laughed, then she kissed him on the mouth (he was pleasantly surprised, but she pulled away before he could return the favor). "I told you, that was sooo much better than bibble" she breathed happily, then it instantly changed to sad: "But I tried not to ask if we could do it every day again, in case it annoyed you".

"You-" he breathed, struck by this. "You thought I'd be annoyed by that?"

"You aren't?" she asked brightly. "It was killing me not to ask that!"

"Well, Cat, I- wait what are you doing!" he said, changing midtone as Cat simply pulled her dress up over her head, which caused him to turn red. Instead of panties though, she wore one of those black modesty shorts you might see onstage (which after a moment made sense: that blue dress was pretty short). But much to his nervous embarrassment, that was _all_ she was wearing underneath.

"Getting us closer to be warm" she said brightly, quickly pulling off the shorts as well (he nearly squeaked at this). "Come on, Robbie!" she continued, digging into his pants when he faltered, along with his boxers.

She went so fast that he barely had time to react, let alone think about this... but he never once felt that he wanted her to stop.

"Oh!" she breathed once he was naked from the waist down. "That's the thing you guys have!" she said brightly, pointing at it.

A bit dazed by all this, he barely managed to nod.

"Why is it like this though?" she continued, curiously confused as she poked it again. "I remember it was bigger. And harder"

"Well, I told you Cat, it only gets hard under special conditions" he said, his mouth suddenly working again. "This is what it looks like normally"

"Can you make be hard again?" she asked brightly, moving just enough that her breasts bounced the slightest bit.

"Uh, well I-" he said in a slightly higher pitch, 'twitching' a bit when he saw that.

"Oh! You twitched!" she cried out brightly, pointing again. "Do it again!"

He was silent for several seconds, then he just slumped with a slightly exasperated sigh: why even try? He wasn't unwilling to do it again, and it's not like he could deny her what she wanted. He breathed out a little as he realized this, then subtly glanced down at between Cat's legs.

From this angle, he could only see a little bit of the 'line' that showed her genitals were there. Still, just looking at them reminded him of their night together behind the trash cans...

Cat gasped in surprise when his 'twitching' became much more notable, and she continued to make a few little sounds as he went from limp to aroused.

"Oh, that's so interesting!" she breathed, nervously laughing as she moved over him. "Now it's my turn!"

He gasped, mostly out of surprise: Cat's hand was gripping his dick. "Cat... I thought you said you weren't ready for that?"

"Not to touch it like you did to me, no" she said softly, trying to line herself up with his dick. "But even I can touch it to make sure it goes in right"

_"Well, she has a point there"_ he thought faintly, this distracting him from what she was doing... until she gasped in pain, which instantly shot him back to reality. "Cat! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but-" she breathed, glancing down at their arrangement: the 'head' of his dick was inside her, but other than that, he was still mostly outside her genitals. "I don't understand! Why did it hurt all of a sudden?"

He was confused, then he realized what had just happened. "Um, Cat?" he asked, getting her attention. "Remember how I, uh... got you wet before I did that?"

"Yeah" she breathed.

"Well, that's because being wet prepares your body for this" he breathed faintly, slowly pulling himself out, to her small gasp. "Without that step, it's painful"

"Oh, phooey!" she cried out, disappointed.

"I can still fix that!" he said quickly, sitting up and taking her shoulders.

"Hmm?" she breathed, which was all she got out before his lips touched hers. She closed her eyes and returned the favor, one hand slowly touching his cheek.

* * *

"Ahaha! Oh, oh my god!"

That and more came from Cat's mouth, who was on her back with her head near the edge of the bed, hair in disarray beneath her. She squirmed in place, moaning and screaming as Robbie worked on her genitals (this time with his tongue).

And while they'd all but forgotten about it, Cat's breasts were still wet and shiny from his earlier pleasing (she _really_ loved it when he licked her there).

_"Wow, this is amazing"_ Robbie thought vaguely, still mostly focused on what he was doing, her legs wide open for him. _"A little disgusting, but amazing... still not sure whether the taste is good or bad though. Definitely sticky though, or is it salty?"_

He kept it up for a few more seconds, then he had to stop: otherwise he'd run out of air. And while he was panting, Cat slumped a bit from the break in pleasure, her body slightly sweaty.

Somewhere during his recovery, Robbie glanced at Cat, trying to savor the sight of her bare body (hey, he was still going through that 'is this happening?' phase, somewhat).

Cat gasped, making a few sounds as she lifted her head, trying to lift herself up. "Robbie" she breathed. "Am I wet enough yet?"

That jolted him, and he blinked several times. "Uh, what?" he breathed, not having heard her clearly.

"Me. Wet" she said a little brightly, sitting up more. "Am I enough?"

He unconsciously glanced at her still-aroused genitals, blinking once as he registered this. "Uh" he breathed. "I-I think so"

"Yah!" she cried brightly, then changed instantly: "Wait... it's not gonna hurt again, is it?" she asked in a worried tone.

That brought a smile to his face: Cat was so adorable, both in appearance and personality. "It shouldn't" he said simply, with a small gesture.

"Then move!" she breathed quickly, pushing him backward with both hands. He landed with a 'Oof!', surprised but when he quickly tried to sit back up, he found his legs weighed down by Cat, who was moving over him. "Cat, what are you-?"

"Shh!" she breathed out, shutting him up with a finger to his lips, her genitals hovering over his dick.

He almost instantly got it, a little nervous even as he looked up at her. "Cat?" he breathed.

"I want this" she breathed, her tone wanting even as she leaned down, kissing his neck (he had to remind her to do that more often). "And I want you" she continued, gripping his dick with her other hand, guiding it as she moved over him.

He was touched, but a small gasp from her genitals enclosing his dick muffled it.

She made a small sound as she pushed herself down on him, then she smiled. "It doesn't feel too tight" she whispered softly in amazement, moving slightly in place. "It only feels good"

"Uh, well yeah" he said, already feeling really good despite the fact they weren't 'moving' yet. "It only does that the first time"

She giggled nervously, her hands on his chest to support herself. "First" she repeated cutely.

He chuckled a bit, and Cat laughed a bit when he did, then she tilted her head. "This position" she breathed, glancing down at herself briefly. "How good it does feel? It's certainly new"

At first, he was confused why she was asking that when she was already 'inside' him... then he realized that simply pushing herself down on him didn't quite compare to 'in action'. "Well, um-" he breathed, then stopped: he wasn't quite sure himself. "Let's try it out" he said simply, trying to brace himself best as he could.

With a little effort, he lifted Cat up off the bed a little with his hands (she gasped in surprise at this), pulled himself 'down' a bit as he gripped her hips, then went back in quicker.

"Ohhh!" she cried out, her head briefly thrown back. "It's really really good! Do that again!"

He did so: he repeatedly thrust up and down with his hips, holding Cat's own hips with his hands, her body bouncing hard from his thrusts. Cat moaned and gasped as she bounced, trying to stay upright as she panted, but she did fall forward onto him at one point (it didn't stop the thrusts though). And to be honest, Cat seemed to prefer leaning over him in this position: it allowed her to be even closer to him, and it allowed her to hungrily kiss him.

He'd liked the great view of her bouncing breasts when she was upright, but he could live without it.

At one point, he stopped, almost completely exhausted as he lay there. Cat gasped when he did so, briefly falling against him in the surprise, then quickly sat back up to look at him. "Robbie?"

"I-I'll be okay" he breathed, with a slight struggle as he sat up a little. "It just took more effort than I thought, for that position"

"You mean it hurt you?" she asked in concern.

"Uh-" he started to say, then shook his head, gently touching her cheek with his hand (which she instantly touched with her own). "No, Cat, I just thought it'd be easier, that's all" he whispered gently.

She nervously giggled again, then glanced at his hand. "Then let's do another position" she said gently. "Maybe the behind one?"

"Actually, I want to try a different one" he said after a moment.

Before she could ask, he quickly got both of them to stand up, off the bed. They were both a little unsteady on their feet at first, and he had to pull himself out of her, having her standing near the wall. "What are you doing?" she asked, with a nervous curious expression, before she made a sound when he had her lean toward the wall slightly.

"Just trust me" he said, standing behind her. He gently touched her genitals again, trying to keep up the stimulation.

She gasped from his touch, but she glanced back at him. "I trust you, Robbie" she whispered, both wanting and soft in one. "But why are we standing up? I thought we needed -ah!- to be on the ground or the bed for this"

"Not-" he breathed, stopping as he adjusted their positions. "Not necessarily, Cat"

"Ahhh" she breathed, drawing it out slightly at the realization. "You ready, Robbie?"

"Yeah" he breathed, then carefully moved himself closer, one hand holding her by the shoulder while the other helped 'guide' him.

"Then what are you waiting fo-Gahaha!" she breathed out, literally changing midtone as he inserted himself. "Oh my god!"

"It's that good?" he breathed, really wanting to know for future reference. "Better than behind?"

"Better than good!" she cried out happily, her fingers curling around the wall corner she was gripping. "And I don't know yet!"

He made a slight chuckle at that, then breathed in as he braced himself... then began thrusting again.

Cat screamed, bouncing from the act even as her grip tightened on the wall corner. Her back arced high, gasping and moaning as she repeatedly threw her head back, almost hungrily moving her hips against his thrusts. Robbie kept up the speed, but it was harder than it looked: keeping himself straight while thrusting upward slightly took a lot of effort from his hips.

Time passed slowly as he continued to fuck Cat, but then he felt it: the build-up sensation. And then he started worrying: he wasn't feeling the same 'tight' sensation from Cat's walls.

That didn't stop him though: in fact he braced himself, and went faster and harder.

"Aha!" Cat screamed, head thrown back as he did so. "Oh god!"

He panted heavily, keeping the pace up as his build-up rapidly approached the edge. Why was he suddenly hitting the edge faster than Cat? That hadn't been the case the first time...

Then he felt her walls start to tighten, and Cat's moans/screams became even deeper, and more throaty. But it was too late: he was seconds from the edge.

He gasped/grunted/something when he went over that edge, stopping and slumping a bit.

At the exact same time, Cat gasped deep in her throat, looking at him wildly. "No!" she cried out, desperate. "You can't be done! Not yet! I'm not finished!"

He didn't have the breath to respond, but his juices inside her should give her an answer soon enough. Still, he gathered what was left of his strength, and stood up a little straighter, Cat futilely trying to 'finish' herself on his limping dick.

_"I really should consider getting some condoms"_ he thought faintly, sorta outta nowhere. _"Third and fourth day after her monthly bleeding is one thing, but on other days?"_

After waiting till the last of his juices was done, he pulled the panting Cat toward her bed, heavily surprising her.

By some tired instinct, he aimed his mouth at her genitals. Only two seconds later did he realize that meant he would also taste himself... so he quickly changed direction on that.

"Robbie!" she cried out, gripping his cheeks with both hands. "Please finish-Gah!"

Using his fingers again, he dug around her heavily-aroused genitals, making Cat squirm and scream. It felt even wetter and hotter in there than he remembered, but he ignored it as he moved his fingers, the rest of him recovering slowly. He soon found that special 'spot' that really made her back arc, especially when he felt her walls squeeze him even more tightly.

Going quickly, he stroked and teased that spot, enjoying Cat's deep moans/screams despite being tired.

Ten seconds later, Cat screamed loudly as her walls squeezed their tightest. He breathed out faintly, slowly removing his fingers, which were faintly covered in their shared juices (he quickly found a tissue box beside her bed, and he didn't wonder why it was there).

Cat lay there, panting heavily with her eyes closed, her expression blissful. He looked at her face for a few moments longer, then he slowly crawled in beside her, after making sure she wasn't dripping onto her bed.

Cat felt his hug, as she responded to it by holding him closer, even as her eyes remained dazed. "Robbie" she breathed, with that special kind of soft tone, still managing to smile at him. "That was really great"

That didn't fully describe it, but he didn't care: he simply held Cat closer, to which she gave a happy hum. If he hadn't known better, he might have suspected she was purring.

They remained that way for some minutes, then Cat looked at him, her eyes soft. "I still enjoyed playing 'go flush' with you, Robbie" she breathed, nervously giggling.

He chuckled a bit, then he gently stroked her hair, to which she gave a happy 'Yay!'. "I'm glad" he said softly, then he rubbed his head with his other hand. "But I admit, Cat, I didn't think you'd be this wild"

"Wild" she repeated cutely, then she tilted her head, confused. "How so?"

"Well, I-" he started to say, then made a small sound. "To be honest, while I'm glad you loved it Cat, I am... I just didn't think you'd love it so much that you'd want to do it every chance you got"

"You don't love it as much as I do?" she asked sadly, almost about to cry.

"No, no I do, Cat!" he said quickly. "It's just that I would like to do other things with you as well, such as hanging out"

"Oh" she breathed, then she giggled. "But haven't we been hanging out for years before this?"

"Yeah, but as friends" he said, resting his hand on her head. "Now we're finally getting a chance to be close, together. And as much as I love it, I don't want to be just warm all the time. Besides... it's not physically possible anyway"

"Rats" she breathed, glancing down. "It's really really good"

He breathed out a bit, then smiled: how could he be annoyed with his cute red-haired bundle? "I know" he said gently. "But how about this? In-between when we decide to be warm, we hang out a lot more together? Like say next time, we get some ice cream?"

"Oh, I like ice cream!" she said brightly, nervously giggling.

He chuckled back, then he simply held Cat even closer, resting her head against his neck. Cat made a happy "Mmm" sound, smiling as she held him closer, resting her hands on his chest. "I really don't want to let go of you" she whispered softly, not moving. "Not until we wake up"

He smiled, but then that reminded him of something. "Well" he breathed, trying to glance over his shoulder. "We should get dressed first"

"Why?" she cried out slightly. "I don't want to let go of you, Robbie!"

"I know, I know" he soothed, stroking her hair. "But if we don't, Nona will come home and see us like this-"

"Oh no!" she cried out in worry, almost instantly detaching herself from him, racing for her clothes in a panic. "I can't let that happen! Nona would get mad if she saw us like that! I can't have Nona mad at me!"

He was left staring at this sudden switch in mode... then he slowly chuckled, loving it even as he got off her bed himself, getting his own clothes on with a smile. He did discreetly watch her get dressed though.

* * *

Not five minutes later, Cat snuggled against Robbie's side, both of them under the covers of her bed (he'd called that he was sleeping over).

"You promise you won't let go of me again?" Cat whispered, looking at him with those cute brown eyes, her head on one pillow. "Please?"

He smiled: she was so damn cute, no matter what she did. "I promise" he whispered gently, holding her closer with one hand, the other intertwined with her fingers. "I won't let go of you, not for anything until we wake up"

She smiled, then kissed him softly, and he returned the favor. This lasted for five seconds, then she pulled away, still with a smile on her face. "Yay" she breathed simply, then she snuggled in ever closer to him.

He smiled, then closed his eyes as they lay like that.

* * *

**I'd like to have seen this as an episode, personally :) Though of course, replace all the sexual content with more cute moments that show Cat & Robbie as a couple XD Though I think keeping the sleeping part would have been a perfect 'radar' moment, all things considered lol**

**Still hope you enjoyed it. And sorry if the scenes with Tori/Andre/Jade/Beck seemed just 'there'; I couldn't think up more much than that (too focused on CatXRobbie XD)**


End file.
